


Tan jodidamente alto

by Darenartis



Series: Multifandom Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Orgasm, Size Difference, ¡maldita interrupción!
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darenartis/pseuds/Darenartis
Summary: Alba siente una increíble fascinación por la altura de su compañero necrófago, y decide usar eso como excusa para acercarse más a él. Más cerca.





	Tan jodidamente alto

**Author's Note:**

> Se supone que este es mi trabajo de kinktober de ayer, pero no tuve oportunidad de subirlo.  
Las diferencias de estatura me encantan, pero soy una mujer muy alta y pocas veces tengo la dicha de mirar a alguien hacia arriba jajaja.

Ya eran tres meses viajando en la compañía del necrófago… si es que en verdad podía llamársele compañía. Alba nunca fue una chica habladora, pero tampoco estaba acostumbrada a tan largos silencios, ¡y es que Charon bien podría ser una estatua andante! Sí bien era un excelente guardaespaldas, y seguía perfectamente instrucciones tácticas, no ayudaba para nada en hacer más llevadera la solitaria exploración del Yermo. Muchas veces le había sugerido que hablara con confianza, aunque ella tenía su contrato no quería sentirse como una esclavista, quería que tomara sus propias decisiones y expresara sus ideas.

Bueno, tal vez quedarse callado era su decisión… tal vez ella simplemente no le agradaba. Pensar eso le dolía, puesto que, a pesar de la poca comunicación verbal, ella había llegado a apreciarlo. Al fin y al cabo, ella había hecho lo imposible para conseguir el dinero y comprar su contrato, quería sacarlo de las manos de ese desagradable Ahzrukhal, podía sentir que no le gustaba trabajar para él, y considerando la forma en que se despidió de su ex empleador al darle la noticia de la compra… no se había equivocado.

Podía confiar en él, era realmente infalible con su escopeta e incluso en ciertas ocasiones la había protegido con su propio cuerpo. Nada grave hasta el momento, solo alguna bala de bajo calibre atorándose en uno de sus brazos o algún otro lugar lejos de órganos vitales, nada que el doctor Barrows no pudiera solucionar, pero, aun así, ha sentido la culpa.

Verlo de pie junto a ella, cubriéndola y recibiendo el daño había despertado cierta inquietud en su mente… o sus entrañas, y con el tiempo se encontró mirándolo a menudo. A veces, mientras exploraban, caminaba detrás de él y lo observaba. ¡Era increíblemente alto! Y eso que Alba misma no era una chica baja. Siempre fue algunos centímetros más alta que los chicos del refugio, y solo hace cosa de un año Butch la había alcanzado. Pero Charon seguía siendo unos 25 centímetros más alto. El necrófago debía medir al menos dos metros. Se sentía tan pequeña a su lado, una sensación que no podía experimentar con nadie más, y eso le gustaba, le producía un calor en el pecho, un hormigueo en las zonas bajas.

Acababan de llegar a su casa en Megatón luego de encargarse de una de las extrañas tareas solicitadas por Moira para su guía de sobrevivencia y realmente estaba agotada. Incluso Charon parecía cansado ya que nada más entrar dejó su arma a un lado, se dirigió al sillón y se dejó caer en él. Alba solo lo miró divertida y subió las escaleras para dirigirse al baño, necesitaba limpiarse, sentía el sudor acumulado en áreas que ni si quiera sabía podían sudar.

Mientras intentaba arreglar el desastre que tenía en el cabello, recordó que, hace algún tiempo, había encontrado una cinta de medir. La había guardado por si surgía la necesidad de… bueno, medir algo. No podía quedarse con la duda, quizás era una necesidad tonta, pero deseaba imperiosamente medir a Charon. Además, era la excusa perfecta para cerrar un poco el espacio entre ellos. Así que buscó el instrumento en una de las cajoneras del baño y lo estiró. Un metro, si estaba en lo cierto tendría que usarlo dos veces en toda su longitud para abarcarlo completamente.

Bajó las escaleras y encontró a Charon aún en el sillón, pero se había quitado la armadura y ahora se encontraba afanado en la tarea de limpiar su escopeta de combate. Se veía tan concentrado mientras lo hacía que sintió un poco de remordimiento de molestarlo solo por un capricho sin sentido. Pero, en fin, aún era joven y tenía derecho a hacer cosas tontas y desear cosas absurdas.

“Charon, ¿puedo molestarte un momento? Solo será un minuto” Dijo con la voz fina y sonriendo felinamente. El necrófago asintió con la cabeza como única respuesta y ella le indicó que se pusiera de pie. Se acercó a él y lo miró de arriba abajo, con una expresión exageradamente analítica. “¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto mides? ¿un aproximado?” vio que iba a responder y volvió a hablar rápidamente, “No, no me lo digas, quiero averiguarlo yo misma. Curiosidad científica, ya sabes” dijo con una falsa y graciosa mirada profesional.

Charon solo la veía con el rostro impasible, aunque en el fondo se sentía completamente confundido por las maquinaciones de su empleadora, y también algo nervioso por su cercanía.

Alba tomó la cinta y le pidió a Charon que se apoyara en la pared, puso el extremo del cero muy apegado al suelo y estiró hasta completar el metro. Hizo una marca en el punto hasta donde había llegado y volvió a repetir el procedimiento desde ahí. Se quedó ligeramente corta y tuvo que agregar un pequeño trozo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. “¡Maldita sea Charon, dos metros con seis!, ¡mides dos jodidos metros con seis centímetros” exclamó mientras lo miraba y sacaba cuentas con los dedos. “Eso es… 27 centímetros por encima de mi” dijo casi en una exhalación.

Por un momento, la cercanía la hizo sentir ligeramente audaz y se acercó aún más. Charon intentó alejarse, pero tenía la pared a su espalda. Alba estaba tan cerca que podía rozar la nariz con su pecho, pero, en lugar de eso, usó su mano para establecer el punto hasta donde le llegaba. Su toque fue suave y Charon se estremeció ante eso. Los toques nunca eran suaves cuando iban dirigidos a él, el contacto con otros siempre estaba bajo contextos agresivos.

Alba notó su nerviosismo, cosa que la impresionó, por lo que lo miró risueña. “Supongo que es conveniente que estés tan arriba, digo, así es más fácil que te apunten a ti antes que a mi” dijo en una carcajada. Él frunció el ceño, aunque sabía que estaba bromeando. Una ligera sonrisa asomó por sus labios deshechos. “Pues sí, es mejor así, aunque no por esa razón” su voz áspera le daba a todo lo que decía un toque muy serio, “en realidad tú estás más cerca de las minas terrestres”.

Alba lo miró atónita. Charon acababa de lanzar una broma. Estalló en risas y se inclinó nuevamente hacía él, apoyándose en su pecho con las manos y la frente, sin parar de reír.

El sonido de su risa y el calor que emanaba de su piel, traspasando la tela de su ropa, estaba haciendo estragos en el auto control de Charon. Llevaba mucho tiempo deseándola, incluso desde el momento que la vio entrar por primera vez en el Noveno Circulo había pensado que era una chica linda. Con el tiempo había visto que no solo era linda, sino que era verdaderamente hermosa, estúpidamente amable e increíblemente hábil en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. El lavado de cerebro que lo obligaba a seguir ordenes no anulaba la presencia de deseos, solo la voluntad de llevarlos a cabo. Pero esto… esto estaba más allá de lo que podía soportar y ella no estaba ayudando. Tan cerca, riendo, siendo tan fresca, siendo tan ella.

“Muy bien chico grande, confío en que seguirás cuidando mi inexperto trasero de refugio” dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos. “Sigue cubriéndome con tus dos metros”.

“Yo… puedo cubrirte… más” Ya no podía seguir evitándolo, la tomó por la cintura y la apretó contra él. Al infierno todo, en el peor de los casos sería despedido y ya no tendría que preocuparse de cuidarla más. Alba, perpleja, se sintió más pequeña que nunca y no pudo esconder un estremecimiento de emoción.

El sonrojo evidente en el rostro de la chica y la falta de una negativa de su parte animó a Charon a ir más allá. En un solo movimiento invirtió sus posiciones y la presionó contra la pared, usando su porte imponente como cuando la había protegido de las balas, pero esta vez para mantenerla en el lugar y no dejarla ver más allá. Aunque realmente no era necesario, Alba, impaciente, solo podía verlo a él, y por nada pensaría en salir de ahí, del hueco entre la pared y el arco de su cuerpo.

“Solo ordena que me detenga” su voz ronca salió en un susurro, casi como una súplica. Pero la respuesta de su empleadora fue todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba. La chica simplemente, con toda naturalidad, puso las manos en su pecho y estiró el cuello para salvar la distancia que separaba sus rostros y lo besó en la boca. El contacto con sus labios fue lo más suave y dulce que pudiera recordar, una sensación que lo embriagó y lo hizo gemir.

Alba le echó los brazos al cuello y lo animó a profundizar más el beso, cosa que Charon hizo con gusto mientras la presionaba más fuertemente con su cuerpo. El hecho de haberse quitado las piezas de la armadura hace un momento estaba haciendo esto mucho más sencillo, podía sentir el calor de la chica rodearlo, casi como si pudiera quemar más que los rads. Con las manos trazó la línea de su cintura, bajando hasta las caderas y se quedó allí, enterrando suavemente los dedos en su carne.

Pero Alba necesitaba más, quería sentirlo más, no era lo suficientemente cerca. Gimió en sus labios para estimularlo, y cuando el aire ya estaba escaseando se separó de él y lo miró con ojos suplicantes. Intentó enganchar una pierna a su cintura, a lo que Charon aportó levantándola con brazos firmes, por lo que pudo enrollar ambas piernas alrededor de él. Pudo sentir claramente su dureza y se frotó instintivamente ante esta, ganando como recompensa una deliciosa exhalación por parte del necrófago y un nuevo beso hambriento.

Charon caminó unos pasos con ella envuelta en él hasta llegar al sillón, donde la depositó con cuidado. Era un mueble derruido pero amplio, al menos lo suficiente como para que Alba estuviera recostada en él relativamente cómoda. No era lo suficientemente grande para él, pero se las arreglaría.

“Te necesito Charon, como nunca había necesitado a nadie antes” Su voz sonó excitada, quería transmitir todo su deseo por el hombre sobre ella. Y él definitivamente no la iba a hacer esperar. Sintió sus manos viajar por su cuerpo, para detenerse en el cierre de su mono de refugio. Lo vio deslizarlo casi con devoción y ella se incorporó ligeramente para poder liberar sus brazos.

No llevaba camiseta ese día y una de las tiras de su sostén caía por su hombro. La visión de esto fue suficiente para que la polla de Charon se retorciera en los pantalones. Casi desesperado enterró la cara en su seno mientras con las manos bajaba la prenda que ocultaba el resto de sus pechos. Cuando ya estuvieron libres, se entregó a la tarea de lamerlos. Eran redondos y generosos, firmes y suaves. Chupó uno de sus pezones como si se tratara del más rico de los dulces.

Cada sensación era gloriosa, y Alba no podía recordar otro hombre que la hiciera sentir de ese modo. Podía notar la humedad entre sus piernas y la necesidad creciente de tener a Charon dentro de ella. Quería hacérselo saber, pero no era capaz de articular palabras legibles. Dios, él la haría llegar solo atendiendo sus pechos. La tensión se acumuló en su interior, y cada lamida la acercaba un poco más. Con los dedos, Charon retorció el pezón que no estaba chupando, y eso fue suficiente para que Alba se fuera por el borde. La tensión en su cuerpo explotó en una corriente eléctrica, y se retorció mientras enterraba el rostro del necrófago aún más profundo en su busto. Gimió y maldijo, nunca había tenido un orgasmo de esta forma. La había llevado tan jodidamente alto.

Charon sonrió triunfante pero no perdería más tiempo. Le quitó las botas y la ayudó a terminar de sacarse el mono, dejándola solo con la ropa interior. Acto seguido desabrochó sus propios pantalones.

“No es justo, quiero verte también” suplicó. Y aunque él no estaba seguro respecto a eso, luego de dudar un segundo, se quitó la camiseta negra. Ella lo miró con ojos muy abiertos, aunque sin ningún atisbo de asco. Con verdadera curiosidad tocó su pecho desnudo y notó como a pesar de tener la piel deshecha sus músculos estaban tan bien formados. Era fuerte, muy fuerte y hermoso de una manera inexplicable. Sus paredes vaginales se contrajeron ante la idea de que lo tenía sobre ella, semidesnudo y a punto de enterrarse dentro. Lo atrajo nuevamente y lo besó acaloradamente, gimiendo en sus labios.

Él ya estaba listo, tan listo que tenía miedo de correrse al momento de entrar. Pero no podía echarse atrás ahora. Sacó su dolorido miembro de entre los boxers y una gota de líquido pre-seminal corrió desde la punta. Alba, ansiosa, se retorció bajo él. Quería tocarlo, pero necesitaba con más intensidad tenerlo dentro, sentirse llena. Oh, ambos estaban tan emocionados que temblaban ante la visión de lo que venía ahora.

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta de entrada los hizo saltar de sorpresa. “¡Hey, Alba!, ¡siento molestar, Moira dice que acabas de llegar, pero necesito tu ayuda con un asunto urgente por aquí!”. Era la voz del alcalde Simms. “Maldita sea” susurraron ambos al unísono.

“¡Salgo en un momento alcalde!” gritó Alba intentando que su voz no demostrara lo irritada que se sentía en ese momento. Podría solo haberse quedado callada y esperar que Lucas pensara que no se encontraban en casa y se marchara, pero sabía que Wadsworth bajaría para abrirle la puerta si ella no respondía, y aunque solo se tratara de un robot, la idea de que el Sr. Mañoso los encontrara así le bajó la libido casi tanto como la interrupción de Simms.

Charon se levantó y buscó su camiseta. Alba se acomodó el sostén y volvió a entrar en su mono, se colocó las botas y se echó encima la chaqueta de Serpiente de Túnel. Suspiró y miró al necrófago trabajando en volver a poner parte de su armadura. “Oye, ¿no te resultará muy incómodo…? Ya sabes…” preguntó a la vez que le sonreía con resignación. “Viviré” fue la única respuesta.

Caminaron a la puerta, él detrás de ella, pero antes de que Alba pudiera abrirla, la tomó por la cintura y la giró para besarla.

“Podemos continuar con esto por la noche”

“Yo te cubro”

Ella abrió la puerta y ambos salieron a las calles de Megatón, a ver qué demonios necesitaba Simms. Esperaban que valiera la pena en chapas, para quizás comprar una botella de vino y hacer la noche aún más interesante. Si es que podía serlo más.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo se, creo que me excedí con la estatura de Charon, sin embargo en la información del juego dice que él es un pie más alto que el/la trotamundos solitario, es decir aproximadamente 30 cm. En mi mente, Trotamundos solitaria, es algo más alta que la media, estando más cerca de la estatura promedio de los varones (en EE.UU)


End file.
